Director of Morale
by TerryJ
Summary: It's the end of the night and Will is feeling rather proud of himself. 2x09 spoilers and fluff. One shot just for fun.


_A/N: Needing to exorcise all the fluff bunnies running through my head after the finale. :-)_

* * *

Having dropped off his tie and jacket in his office Will sauntered out into the bull pen, hands shoved in his pockets. He paused just outside of his door and smiled broadly at the jovial atmosphere.

Scanning the crowd he quickly found who he was looking for and made his way over to where Charlie and Mac were chatting.

As if sensing him coming Mac turned and sent him a fond smile.

"You don't need to look so cocky you know." she commented dryly as he settled in next to her.

He rocked back and forth, hands still in his pockets. "I think I have quite a few reasons to be feeling cocky."

Mac and Charlie exchanged an amused look. She rolled her eyes but decided to indulge him, "Oh? And what may they be?"

"Well, obviously, there's the whole convincing you to marry me,"

"Like _that_ was difficult." She interjected with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes in her direction but did not give in to the distraction.

"and of course there is the successful completion of a 6 hour live election broadcast,"

Charlie nodded his approval.

"But neither of those are the reason I'm feeling particularly peppy at the moment."

Mac crossed her arms and tilted her head up at him, "Okay Mr. Pep...what is the current thing you're looking to gloat about?"

Crossing his arms Will gave a little bounce and darted his gaze between Charlie and Mac, drawing out a dramatic pause.

"You two, _both_ of you, mocked me earlier. You.." he gestured at Mac, "Out right _scoffed _at me and _you_" he pointed to Charlie "Shouted that we had gone to the zoo,"

"Oh for the love of Christ." Exclaimed Charlie.

Will waved his hands, shushing him, "You both mocked me when I declared myself director of morale and yet..." He open his arms wide and gestured around the room where everyone was still toasting the champagne someone had lifted from Reese's party, "Seems to me that morale is pretty damn high. You wouldn't even be able to tell that in about 6 hours Dantana is going to file his complaint and it will be one of the worst mornings most of us have ever had. Everyone is partying as if they hadn't a care in the world. You both mocked me but tell me, is it possible that anyone less than the greatest master of morale that ACN has ever seen could have achieved this feat?"

Charlie shook his head while Mac gave up resisting and smiled widely at him. He caught her eye and smiled softly at her, "And that right there...what other director of morale could have brought that smile to your face?"

She shook her head, "No one."

He tilted his head, "So maybe I'm a little justified in feeling a little cocky?"

Charlie sighed, "You're going to be insufferable for the foreseeable future."

Will's smile grew and he reached out an arm to casually pull Mac into his side. "I think I have every right."

Charlie looked at Mac, but her eyes were focused on Will, her smile impossibly still growing. Charlie nodded, "I suppose you do." He patted Will on the shoulder and walked away towards Reese.

Mac sighed happily and surveyed the people in the room. She looked up when she felt Will give her a little squeeze. "So tell me the truth..." She gave him a coy smile.

He looked down to her, "Yeah?"

"Did you just propose to me because you wanted to be the greatest director of morale that ACN has ever seen?" She smirked at him.

He grinned at her, "Would that make you change your answer?"

Mac shook her head, "Oh no buddy. You're stuck with me now. Although..." She placed a hand to his chest, "You may have to put in a little extra work to convince me team morale wasn't your only motivation." She started to trace patterns around the buttons on his shirt.

Will's eyes went wide and the smile slid off his face soon replaced with a wicked grin. "I'll convince you right now. Let's go."

He spun her gently around and started to walk to the exit with his hand on her back but she dug in her heels and stopped him, "Will! We can't leave!"

When he turned to face her she had to stifle a giggle as he tried to control the pout that came across his expression. She stepped back in closer to him, one hand on his arm, "I just mean that you are still in the studio's suit. You need to change and at least one of us should probably have their wallet and apartment keys."

He nodded, "This...this is why I need you. Smart thinking Mac. You get your stuff and I'll get changed and I'll meet you back here in less than 5 minutes." He gave her a firm kiss on her forehead and then moved toward his office before stopping and rotating back to face her, "Unless you wanted to come with me while I change?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Go!"

He gave her a second to change her mind then nodded seriously before rushing off to his office. She giggled in amusement and began walking back to her own office to gather her things.

Charlie stepped away from the Lansings and intercepted Mac. "You know he has a point."

She looked up at him quizzically, "What? Who does?"'

Charlie nodded toward Will's office, "Your _fiance..._"

At the word 'fiance' Mac's face just about split in two and her eyes became suspiciously bright.

Charlie smiled warmly at her, "He took a little longer than I would have liked for either of you but he's right; he's the only one who could put that smile on each of your faces."

Mac glanced over to Will's door then back to Charlie. She shrugged with a small smile, "Don't tell him, but I'd be okay with the director of morale thing being a permanent position for him."

Charlie's smile faltered slightly, "I'd say that depends entirely upon you."

Mac knew that was as close as a warning as she would ever get from the man who viewed her _fiance _as a son. With dead seriousness she nodded, "I know."

Charlie's smile was back in full force, "You better go get your things because I think that Will just finished changing and is going to be looking for you again soon."

She looked at her watch in astonishment, "How did he do that? It's hardly been 60 seconds!"

Charlie shrugged, "The man is motivated."

Mac blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry Charlie, I need to go. Thank you!"

She was rushing to her office before she was even done speaking. She grabbed her bag and coat and made it back out before the door had a chance to close and managed to meet Will at his door just as he was stepping out.

He held out his hand, clasping Mac's in his own and heading to the exit.

She stopped moving forward, halting his progress yet again and she smiled at his confused look, "What now?" He just about whined.

She stood on her toes and place a small kiss on his cheek, "I just wanted to make sure you know I think you are a phenomenal director of morale."

He smiled softly at her, "Thank you for that. But can we go home now?"

Mac bit her lip and smiled, "My flat is closer."

Will's eyes darkened, "For the love of God, then let's go!"

Mac smiled and pulled on Will's hand and out the door.


End file.
